DO not read
by honeysun1
Summary: PERMANATE HIATIS!


The emergency sirens blared. Waking Tesh from her light slumber. There have been times before when the sirens have gone off. Almost always it was a escape experiment. " Get up!" This scienctist with a cow prod demanded flinging open the door on her small dog crate. Stiffly she clambered out and looked around. Other kids where being pushed out of their crates too. She was pushed along in a line towards a part of the 'factory' that she wasnt familiar with. " Run threw those!" One yelled giving them the comand to walk threw three rows of mines, death traps, and electric buzzy things. On the other side was a open door. Beyond that she could see freedom. " Go!" They all shouted as most of them where pushed forward and instantly killed. Tesh was in the back and knew that if they realised their 'prize' was in the group then she would lose the chance of freedom. Quickly she annalyized where every thing was and pushed threw the line. Most of the experiments where happy to give up their spots. With a huff she ran threw the first row quickly. Jumping over the mines and twirling out of the way of the death traps. " Thats subject 666! Close the gates!" A female lady said. In front of her she could see the gate lowering and her freedom disapearing. This distracted her enough to not realise some razor blades on the floor and they savagly cutt the bottoms of her feet. Still she needed to escape! She had to. It was impossible to stay here any longer. She thought still running full force for the closing gates. She was about to pass the last mine feild when the electical buzzy things zapped the crap out of her. Making a descion in this pain was going to be difficult. So she kicked one of the mines fast enough into the gate that she wasnt hurt.  
The gate blew to shrapnel. Peices flew back discouraging the scientists to do anything. Stumbling she walked out the front gate. Tesh looked to her right then left. Several parts of the factory was on fire or exploding. In front of her was a bridge and beyond that a forest. Freedom. With out thinking she ran across the bridge barely noting the things going on around her. * Bomb the bridge!He musnt be allowed to escape! 666 is expendable.!* This voice boomed over the speakers. Suddenly behind her there was a explosion that knocked her from her feet. The wood bridge wobbled at first then seemed to crumble underneath her. A high pitch scream escaped her throat as she plummeted down to the raging river below. Ice cold water rushed around her. Freezing her limbs and choking her air supply. * I dont want to die here.* She thought almost crying. She was so close to freedom. * I dont want to die!* This thought impowered her to make a few kicks with her feet and move her arms up. When her head broke the surface she gasped and clung onto a root that was sticking out from a tree. Tesh used the rest of her will power to swim over to a small shore bank. " So you're the infamous subject 666? Looks like you could use some help. My names Grey." This voice said next to her. Looking up she saw this dark haired boy. He kneeled down and she noticed that he was wet too. " Are you the one that made the sirens go off?" She asked just looking at him like a child would when they see something that confuse's them.  
" Sure am. I've escaped before too though." He said proudly. This person in front of her...has escaped before. He could help her! She thought as he studied her. " Get on. Those cutts would just slow us down." Grey said turning so she could climb onto his back. Hesitantly she did so. She never had a piggy back ride before it was fun. He grunted and stood up, only being slowed down a little bit. " So do you have a name or am i just going to have to keep calling you 666?" He asked as they carefully walked up these steps. The chaos above had pretty much died down. She was looking up at the stars. Its her first time seeing them and the moon. " My name?....It's Tesh."

Jade sighed and leaned back against the huge truck that she had stollen. " You all right?" A voice asked from the back of the truck bed. " Yeah. Im fine, Leon. Dont you worry about me." She said moving to jump into the back with him. A few days ago he had wanted to move camp base's. No one quiestioned his order becuase he was the resistance leader. Only problem was that they didnt have enough vehicales. So what better way to be a resistance then to steal some trucks that belonged to the 'enemey'. Right now they where on break and the driver was switching. " You sure? You've been acting funny lately." Leon said looking at her even though his eyes was closed. It was strange how he could say pages in one look and observe people with out looking. " I guess. I mean i keep having those freaky dreams. The ones about the girl that looks exactly like me and she's trapped inside this 'factory place'. I think her name is Tesh." She said as the truck lurched forward out of parking. " Go on. I know theirs more,Jade." Leon said still having his eyes closed. " You're a bugger you know that,right? Any ways two nights ago i had this dream where she escaped, got hurt, and met this guy Grey. They've been running for their lives for the rest of the dreams." She said remembering the terror that gripped the girl when her and her friend where running from some tracking wolves.  
" I know im a pest. But have you considered the fact that you're insane? I mean seriously, those are some of the craziest dreams ever." He said. She looked away and sighed. How was she suppose to get him to like her if he thought she was insane? She wondered. " Get some rest." Leon comanded as they started a long drive again. She sat there with her eyes closed and slowly she drifted off into sleep. Fully expecting a strange dream to come over her again only there was nothing.  
* Who are you?* This shy sounding girl asked from behind her. Even though it was pitch black she could clearly make out the girl that looked exactly like her. " Im Jade. You're name's Tesh,right. Why are ruining my dreams 24/7?" She demanded ready to deck the chick if she didnt like the answer. * How do you know my name? You're in my dreams too!* SHe said excitedly almost like a little kid. She moved forward and grabbed the girl's gray papper like dress. " I dream about you moron!...Wait so you're saying that you're a real person?" Jade asked finally getting the words to click. The girl looked frightend a little kid. * You remind me of the horrible people in the factory. They would always shout at me like the way you just did.* She said about to cry. Jade quickly let go and stepped back. She could understand why this girl was suddenly afraid of her. After all she's been watching her life for about 10 years now. " Im sorry... So how old are you?" Jade asked as they floated in the blackness. * 16... I-I think we might be doubles. Like you're the bad double and im the good double.* The girl,Tesh, said making no sense at all. " Huh? Im good, so you must be the bad one and i think you mean twins. Its possible we're twins. I never had any family." She said. Tesh looked estactic. * Twins!? Really!? I want to meet you in person!* She said jumping forward and grabbing Jade's hand. This girl is so simple, she thought nearly luaghing out loud.  
The black suddenly turned into a spot in the forest near the road. Then they both seemed to zoom away from each other. * Thank you for showing me the way...Sister!* Tesh shouted before she disapeared. Jade jerked awake breathing hard. " That had to be the wierdest yet. Hey, Leon can we stop for a 15 minutes? I have to pee and my legs are stiff." She said standing up as he told the convoy to stop for a break. They've been driving for 2 hours anyways.

Tesh crawled over to the sleeping Grey and shook him awake softly. " What-What? Is something coming?!" He asked jumping up and looking around ready to fight. He's proven himself a good fighter the past couple of days. " No, silly. We need to go find my twin,Jade. Come on, she's that way!" Tesh said wobbly standing up. Her feet where still injured but she figured that it was okay now. Grey stood up and looked at her. '' Who? A sister? Idoit! Dont walk yet, we havnt even found you shoes!" He yelled at her seeing her hobble off in some direction. Quickly he ran over and piggy backed her again. He didnt want those cutts on her feet infected or to re-open. " Its okay. Just hurry that way!" She said pointing. He sighed and started to walk quickly threw the forest. The past few days have been strange for him. He found out that Tesh had wierd abilities and could do some crazy things. Like make things explode from the inside out, levatate things with her mind, and he thought the scariest of them all was at times she seemed to glow.  
Twenty minutes later. Grey had to stop for a break. She climbed off and looked around. She was so close. She could feel it. She knew Jade was here some where close by. When Grey's back was turned she quietly hobbled off in a direction she felt was right. At the moment her feet didnt matter. " Ah! Tesh! Stop wait! Dont keep walking away!" Grey yelled noticing her hobble away a few moments later. She wasnt exactly doing it quietly. " Come on jade! We are about to set off!" The male voice yelled. " Okay! Coming!" Jade's voice shouted back. This made a slight feeling of panic rise in her. She was going to miss her sister. Ignoring the shoutes from Grey and the dull aches in her feet she set out on running. She wasnt expecting to run out into a gun weilding convoy with millions of people right there. But about ten feet in front of her was Jade. "Jade?" She asked cautiously. The girl spun around with wide eyes. " Wholly shit! It's you!!!! I mean you're real!-I mean-wow!! I thought i was really insane for a moment!" Jade shouted pointing at her. Every one stopped and looked at them. Grey just kind of inched forward to grabb Tesh's hand. " Look Grey. See i told you we where going to find my sister." She said happily. Jade twitched and looked at them. " Hold up. I only know you from my dreams. What i said was just a theory!" She shouted to the people.  
Tesh looked at her strangely. This was weird, she had to admit. " Okay, well it can stay that way. Listen... we kind of need to barrow some new clothes and defently shoe's scince we're both barefoot." Grey said bravely stepping in front of her as this white haired guy jumped down in front of them and pushed Jade behind him. " We'll help if you tell us what side you're on." The guy said slightly glairing. " What ever side helps us blow up the factory firt. Scince you're asking that then i guess we are with you guys." Grey said returning the look. " Alright, some one get them a first aid and some cloths. You can ride with us." The guy said as a few people ran over with the things asked for. Tesh looked at Jade and smiled. Finally they met each other.


End file.
